General strategies
This page lists strategies that you can apply in many instances. Retry computer fights At the end of a fight against a computer, if you have not used a helper, you will be shown a button to Retry the same fight. By doing this, you will sometimes get a similar game. For example, the same creature will always drag the same card at it's first turn. If you hit the Go back to battles button instead, the game pattern will be reset. We are currently not certain if just going back to battles work or if you have to fight once with a helper and then go back to not using a helper. Use this to retry the fight when it is really easy! Retrying also allows you to go past the ending time of the Dungeons. If you stop retrying after the Dungeon is over, it will have disappeared from the Dungeons list. You can also pick on a Dungeon Battle and while still on the helper selection before battle, this will keep being there even if it's clock meter is over. Use this trick to wait for your heart meter to refill and be able to give one more shot at the fight. More effectiveness if you are 1 heart away from another fight. Ultra Dog One Shot -be merke Ultra Dog will allow you to win many battles against a Computer on your first round, which will in turn get you many cool creatures, rare creatures and cakes of all sizes. Note: Battles cannot drop Algebraic Creatures but they can drop some Rare ones. # Find a battle that gives you what you want for the team you are building (have a blue plains team and want blue cakes and rare creatures?). Try a battle about 15 times to have a general idea of what they drop. # Get yourself a Cool Dog from the daily chest or wishbones chests. They are common. # Get yourself 5 shards of Cool Dog from doing Adventures # Awaken your Cool dog into an Ultra Dog in the Laboratory # In a battle that you consider is consistently giving you good loot, take note of what creature the computer always deploy first. # Find a creature (with a drag-attack cost maximum of 3) that you own that has a critical attack that would one-shot the opponent's first creature. if your creature can get there and # Put that creature in your team! # Start a battle with that team. You have to be the first player to deploy. If you are not, finish the battle (by winning or whatever), go back to Battles. Do not hit Retry or else it will most probably give you the same starting cards and draws and other stuff #Deploy any creature that can withstand the computer's first creature's first attack #Wait for the Computer to deploy it's first creature #on your first turn (not the deployment phase), deploy the cool dog, the creature that can critical-one-shot the Computer's first creature and also deploy any other 4th creature. #End your turn #Watch as the computer does not deploy any creature and instead drag-attack or use a card. #Attack with your One-Shotter Creature. It will do the fatal critical attack every time. Dog - Angel Attack - By Moo Chamán. You can also try the Dog - Angel Attack to achieve FTK (First Turn Kills) or OTK (One Turn Kills) otherwise. This strategy works well even with higher duelist as Ice King. For this you will need: # At least 1 Ultra Dog. # At least 1 Angel Heart or Angel Queen of Hearts (enhanced). # 1 four energy creature with a very high attack stat such as Stalker. This creature will also have to be at level 40 (this will depend on how strong its attack stat is so it could be of a weaker level). # Winning the coin toss so you be the player who go first. # Good Luck To achieve this, you'll need to follow the next steps: Step 1: After being the player who go first, you will have to verify that you draw Ultimate Wish from Angel Queen. If you achieve step one, go to step 2. Otherwise, go to step 2.1 Step 2: Summon your 4 energy creature and wait for your opponent to summon a weak creature, normally a one (from advance players like Ice King) or two energy creature. If step two was achieved, go to step 3. Step 2.1: If you did not draw Ultimate Wish, you will have to verify if you draw Wizard Rawk which means you can still achieve OTK. This time you will have to do exactly as step 2 but upon reaching step 3, you won't be able to get the 2 extra energy points from Ultimate Wish so you will have to summon Ultra Dog and then two more creatures so you will have 4 creatures on the field. This can be achieved because of Ultra Dog's ability of replenish one energy point after summoning. That's why is important Ultra Dog to be your first summon after Step 2 or at least not your last. After this, end your turn and wait for your next turn. Your opponent (AI) will attack or use any card(s) wasting its 2 energy points of its own turn and after that, you just have to use Wizard Rawk to get 6 energy points and therefore make a drag attack so you can win the duel. In this case, you can even combine some cards to win depending on the ones you draw. Step 3: Use Ultimate Wish. You will get two extra energy points so you will be able to make a drag attack from your summoned 4 energy creature. This will be a critical strike and you will achieve FTK. This is one suggested strategy only against the AI. You can combine your creatures even choosing to only have 1 four energy creature and 4 Angel Queens or Ultra Dogs but that won't be necessarily the best way to confront PVP. You can also change Angel Queen for Pile of Cats and Combine some Ultra dogs with Elf Chief but this are algebraic cards not easily to obtain. Single Creature Battles The AI has a peculiar behavior when you enter a battle with a single creature on your team (instead of a full set of 5). If it has deployed a 2 drag creature, it will ALWAYS drag attack on its next turn. This is as good as if you had played Berserk on the creature. This behavior can be exploited in many instances into a one shot win. For example, if you have deployed a 2 drag creature you can attack the AI's single creature, and if your single creature is high enough in level you can kill the AI's creature in one hit. Try battling in Marceline's Bald Mans Horde with this technique and you will only have to kill the first Bald Man (and then you'll get all the loot from the rest of the battle, often many single slices of cake and Bald Man creatures). This technique works particularly well with Tower of Kittens because of the Ultimate Wish card. Tower of Kittens can attack on the first turn when you play Ultimate Wish and it does 342 damage (at level 50) because of the Critical Bonus. This will allow you to one shot many (not all) 25 heart ingredient dungeons as well as many other battles. Coin Flipping Strategy -by Nullntimate This strategy is not 100% work but applicable for me 90% of the time. Step 1: When the 1st match started, you are clicking the scene (keep clicking) and it is your turn. Step 2: The 2nd match is starting, do not click the scene until the match started. It should be (90%) will be your turn as well. Step 3: Repeat the Step 1 and Step 2 again and again. When the 1st match is not your turn. Step 1: If the 1st match is starting. you are clicking the scene (keep clicking) and it is NOT your turn. Step 2: End the match (whatever you like). Step 3: When the 2nd match is starting, you need to clicking the scene (keep clicking) and it should be your turn. Step 4: When the 3rd match is starting, do not click the scene until the match started. It should be (90%) of your turn as. Step 5:Repeat Step 3 and Step 4 again and again. When you lost the match and repeat again. Step 1a: Repeat what you did (Keep on clicking the scene / wait until the intro finish), if it was your turn 1st. Step 1b: Do the opposite way (mentioned above), if it was NOT your turn 1st. Step 2: 2nd match do the opposite way. It should be (90%) of your turn. Step 3: Repeat and Repeat the Steps.